1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a command processing apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a command processing apparatus which executes a process according to a command issued by an external device.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to one example of this type of apparatus, a command transmitted from a digital television is received by an HDMI-command processing portion of a digital video camera. If the received command is an image-transfer request command, an HDMI output processing portion is started by a CPU. Still image data accumulated in a memory of the digital video camera is transferred to the digital television by the HDMI output processing portion. The HDMI output processing portion is stopped by a CPU after completion of transferring the still image data. As a result of starting/stopping of such an HDMI output processing portion, power consumption is decreased.
However, the HDMI-command processing portion is started even in a low power consumption mode. Thus, in the above-described apparatus, there is a limit on the decrease in power consumption.